


exhilaration

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing to truly excite him had been when he was a young boy, flying in the sky-hopper - the blood rushing in his ears and adrenaline surging through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exhilaration

**Author's Note:**

> another lil prompt fill! this time it was 'exhilaration'
> 
> i'm going away for a week for star wars celebration!! so i won't be posting anything, but when i get back i've still got a bunch of prompts left and i will upload part three to 'stars above' honestly...
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!! please leave comments!!

The first thing to truly excite him had been when he was a young boy, flying in the sky-hopper - the blood rushing in his ears and adrenaline surging through his veins. When he’d grown up a little, it was the feeling of shooting womp rats with Biggs, finally finding something he was skilled at. As much as he loved his Aunt and Uncle, there was nothing for him here on Tatooine, and as his friends started to vanish to the Academy one by one, that fact was becoming increasingly clearer.

But things changed. The first time he powered up his father’s lightsaber, in Ben’s old house, he felt a a similar rush to the one he felt whilst flying, although in retrospect that was probably just the force at work. But still, it had sent a thrill through him and he could feel the universe calling to him.

The first time he’d taken his X-Wing out into space, during the Battle of Yavin, that had been a different thrill altogether; together with his fellow pilots, finally doing something that felt right, knowing that he could very well die but at least it would mean something… It was like nothing he’d ever felt before.

When he’d landed back at the base and embraced with Han and Leia he truly felt like he could tackle anything, as though he were an invincible force made of nothing but power and determination. It was exhilarating and he knew in that moment that he was going to dedicate his life to the Rebellion.

After that things seemed to die down a little. It was strange - his life was full of excitement now, but it didn’t hold the same rapture as before. He supposed he’d gotten used to it. One day, however, whilst on a reconnaissance mission with Han, they’d taken a detour to Dathomir, Han refusing to say why and just giving him a wry grin whenever Luke asked any questions. In fact he’d been banished to the main hold at one point, Han claiming that there was a surprise in store. Luke had huffed, but exited the cockpit regardless.

Once they’d walked down the boarding ramp, Luke could see why. His breath caught in his throat as he stared out at the planet before them. There was water, everywhere. And it was pouring down the side of a mountain, the roar of it was nothing like Luke had ever heard before. It was so strange to just see it all, water was such a rarity on his home planet that the sight of this before him was just mind-blowing.

“Welcome to Misty Falls, kid.” Han announced, watching the astounded expression on Luke’s face.

“Han, this is…”

He didn’t even have the words to describe how he was feeling, or what he was seeing. Secretly, he’d been dreaming about exploring more of the galaxy, finding out what awaited him among the stars, but being with the Rebels meant there were other things to focus on, and it wasn’t as if the war could be put on hold so he could go travelling.

But Han had taken him here, to show him this sight. Luke felt his heart lurch in his chest.

“Wanna get a closer look?”

“Yeah, just a second.”

And with three quick strides, Luke was by Han’s side, pulling him down by his shirt and kissing him.

Being surrounded by the sound of the rushing waterfall whilst kissing Han, heart thumping in his chest, was possibly the most exhilarating experience he’d ever had so far in his life.

He pulled back, unable to stop himself from smiling.

“Thank you.” He said, voice thick with emotion.

“Anytime kid.” Han replied, still surprised and not entirely sure what had just happened, but just relieved that Luke was happy. He chuckled softly after a moment, and began to walk towards the base of the waterfall. “C’mon kid, let’s go have a look.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com)
> 
> i hope you have a lovely day!!


End file.
